That should be me
by HannahBieber1
Summary: Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray had always been good friends, but after 'I do', they both start questioning that their feelings may be something more. Will life and other romantic interests get in the way between their relationship? First chapter is set before 'I do' the rest follows chronologically. Updating regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Beep beep beep_

Santana wriggled as she stretched to turn her alarm off.

'7am already?' she thought, yawning, 'that can't be right.'.

She'd spent most of her night thinking about Brittany. Flicking through old photographs of them as a couple, and writing out text messages that would never be sent, but as a consequence, had only slept for 3 hours.

She let out a loud sigh, which attracted the attention of Kurt, who rushed in to make sure she was okay.

"Hey, you okay? You're not bailing on us are you, because the flights at eight and I don't wanna have to miss Mr. Schue's wedding!" He said with a smirk, just peering around the door.

Santana groaned as she clambered out of bed, only wearing her black underwear.

"Oh, okay then! You should probably go get ready." Kurt said quickly, disappearing again behind the large door.

Santana stretched out again, her arms flailing in the air.

'Oh, I couldn't possibly miss this, and miss out on watching the lovely 'Blam'.' She thought sarcastically, shaking her head to remove the image of them like an etch a sketch.

She quickly threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black fitted tank top, emphasising her toned silhouetted figure, before accessorizing with a delicate gold chain Brittany had bought her for her birthday.

Her small black suitcase was waiting for her at the end of her bed, filled with countless dresses and killer outfits so she could remind Brittany of what she was missing.

She walked out into the apartment's living room, where Kurt's Armani suitcase was sat waiting next to Rachel's 3 pink cases.

Santana smirked, imagining Rachel had packed a case of pony jumpers, like old times.

"Right, Kurt, have you turned everything off? We need to go if we're going to be able to swing past Starbucks to pick up my low fat, soy, hazelnut latte; you know how I get when I haven't had any coffee." Rachel shouted, her call echoing through the apartment.

"You know Berry, you need to calm yourself, don't worry, we'll get you you're coffee.' Santana replied, grabbing her leather jacket from the coat closet.

Rachel sighed, raising her palms up, before massaging her temples.

"Woo, let's go guys! It's a Glee club reunion!" Shouted Kurt excitedly, charging towards the door suitcase and tote bag in tow.

"Woo!" Santana shouted, following closely behind.

Rachel remained silent, smiling to herself, before slamming the large door shut behind them, Finn running through her mind.

They rushed down the stairs towards a bright yellow taxi waiting for them. Santana threw their cases into the boot, whilst Kurt opened the door and climbed inside.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to being in New York!" Rachel said, gazing out of the window.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sharing a brief giggle with Santana.

"So, have you heard from Brittany?" Kurt asked, changing the conversation.

"Kurt!" Rachel warned, giving him a stern look.

Santana looked down to the B pendant that hung from her neck.

"No, not since I went back to McKinley." Santana said sadly.

"I know, when we get back, we can have a girls night out!" Kurt insisted, smiling broadly, "and, we can find you a new girl to crush on!"

Santana looked up at him smiling and quickly returned the smile.

She didn't want a new girl to crush on, she wanted Brittany, she wanted her best friend.

The three of them spent the rest of the journey chatting about Blaine.

Santana rolled her eyes as Kurt dismissed his feelings, anybody could see Kurt still loved Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, you still love Blaine. We can all see it, you miss him." Santana added, Rachel nodding in agreement.

Kurt shrugged it off, quickly pointing out of the window towards the planes taking off.

The taxi skidded to a halt right outside NYC airport, each of them gawping at its sight.

The quickly gathered their things and went inside to check in, Kurt managing the boarding passes, Santana collecting the passports and Rachel packing her beauty essentials into a small clear plastic bag.

"Well if it isn't Miss Lima 2013" Kurt giggled, looking Rachel up and down.

"You're just jealous because your gloss is in your case!" Rachel retorted, pouting at Kurt.

Santana looked on, studying the faces of other passengers waiting to check in, a small spotty girl, a fat bald man wearing an Ohio state football jersey and an elderly couple.

'Well who else would want to go to Lima?' Santana thought to herself turning back to Kurt and Rachel.

"I heard Quinn is coming back too!" said Rachel happily, opening up her compact mirror and fiddling with her fringe.

"Oh yeah, you two kinda sorted things out right?" asked Kurt, handing in the boarding passes to the clerk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're becoming best friends" replied Rachel, throwing her herd of cases onto the security scales.

_130lbs_

"I'm s-sorry miss, you're going to have to pay a fee to get these onto the plane, they're too h-heavy." The small greasy haired clerk said shyly, avoiding eye contact with Rachel.

"N-No, that can't be right." Rachel insisted, brandishing her puppy dog eyes and slamming her passport onto the desk.

"No, you're right!" The clerk said, giving into her eyes.

He permitted it through, wrapping on the stickers and sending them down the chute.

Rachel smiled broadly at him, before winking.

"Wow Berry, that makeover really did you good didn't it." Santana said, amazed at Rachel's new found allure.

Once all of their bags were through check in, they headed through security and to the departure lounge.

"Starbucks!" Rachel squealed, running in her black stilettos.

"Guess we better follow queen Rachel!" Kurt laughed, winking at Santana.

"Yep!" Santana replied, her phone vibrating as she received a text.

_Can't wait to see you this weekend! – Britt xx_

Santana looked down at the warm glow of her phone screen, rereading the message.

Did this mean Blam were _finally_ over?

She smiled down at the message before responding with a quick, 'yeah, you too. x'

Just as she placed her phone back into her pocket, she felt it vibrate again. She quickly pulled it out expecting to see another message from Brittany.

_Hi Santana, are you still going to Mr. Schue's wedding this weekend? I really hope you are, I can't stand to be around Berry and have to listen to her man problems, not after that sleazy professor. I know we've had some issues recently, but you'll always be my best friend. – Q. x_

Santana read the message, she knew Quinn would apologise for slapping her at some point.

_"Bout time Fabray! Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! ;) x" _ She replied quickly, smirking at her response.

Santana quickly caught up with Kurt and Rachel, phone still in hand.

As they sat down at a rounded coffee table, Santana's phone buzzed and flashed again.

"Ooh, who might that be? A hot date maybe?" winked Kurt, reaching for Santana's phone.

Santana quickly pulled the phone away, clicking the home button to see it was another text from Quinn.

_Xoxo_

Santana replied with a quick _X_ before stuffing the phone into her jacket pocket.

"Actually, it was Quinn!" Said Santana smugly, pulling out her tongue.

"still a hot date then?!" Rachel muttered under her breath.

Kurt laughed, but Santana ignored it.

"_CAN FLIGHT 12091906 TO LIMA, OHIO PLEASE GO TO GATE 23_!" The tannoy blared out.

"Thats us right?" Rachel asked worriedly, looking at Kurt and Santana manically.

"Yes, Rachel." Kurt replied, standing up to move.

Rachel gulped down the last bit of her latte before standing parallel to Santana and Kurt.

"_SECOND CALL FOR FLIGHT 12091906 TO LIMA, OHIO, GATE 23!" _

Rachel, Kurt and Santana began to run through the airport, dodging other waiting passengers and sprinting the last 100m towards gate 23.

The gate was empty.

"HAVE WE MISSED IT?" Rachel asked the clerk worriedly.

"No, you're the last passengers on however, and unfortunately, and the seats we do have left are all separated." The lady replied calmly.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, as she handed in all three boarding passes.

The lady scanned them quickly before allowing them down the staircase towards the plane.

They reached the plane and were each assigned a seat.

Rachel was in 12A

Kurt in 22C

and Santana in 27C

They quickly said goodbye to each other and headed off to their seats.

Santana took her seat. Not only was she sat right next to the window, beside her was a petite blonde girl with piercing blue eyes. Santana's eyes drifted towards her, the girls vanilla perfume filling the air around her.

The young girl looked back up at her into Santana's dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Laura!" she said quickly, offering her hand for Santana to shake.

"Santana!" Santana replied, carefully grabbing the girls hand and shaking.

"Pleased to meet you Santana!" said Laura, beaming up at her.

Santana smiled back, for a moment forgetting Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

After a two hour flight, the plane finally landed down in Lima, Ohio.

Santana and Laura had been chatting away for almost the whole flight, and Santana was lost in Laura's eyes.

"Hey, what's your number?" Laura asked as the plane hit the runway.

"Oh, erm, let me put it in your phone." Said Santana, as Laura handed over her Blackberry.

Santana quickly added her number to Laura's contact list, noting the number of people there.

Laura inserted her number into Santana's phone quickly, taking a picture of herself and setting it as the contact picture before handing the iPhone back to Santana.

"Hey, Santana!" Laura said quickly, snapping a picture of Santana grinning.

Santana laughed, beaming from ear to ear as Laura set it as her icon.

_"We have officially landed safely in Lima, Ohio. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and remain seated until the plane has stopped still."_

The pilots voice was deep and husky, booming around the plane as Kurt lifted his head to search for Santana and Rachel.

The plane stopped still, and Santana stood up. She quickly gave Laura a hug and said her goodbye and then moved down the plane to reach Kurt.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh, just this girl I met." Santana said looking down at the ground.

Kurt nodded and smirked, looking in the direction of Laura.

Kurt and Santana shuffled within the herd of people, moving slowly towards the front of the plane. In the distance they could hear Rachel chatting away to two elderly women.

"And you see him; he's my boyfriend, Brody. Well, he's a boy, and my friend. We're in a _modern _relationship, we're_ open_ with each other!" she said, brandishing a photograph of a shirtless Brody during one of Rachel's many NYADA performances.

Kurt and Santana suppressed their laughter and pulled Rachel out of her seat.

"Excuse us ladies, but we're going to have to steal Rachel from you!" Kurt said charmingly, dragging Rachel by the arm.

"B-but Kurt, I wasn't finished telling them about my audition for the reprisal of Funny girl!" said Rachel, pulling against Kurt.

"Yeah, no, honey." Kurt whispered, now pulling Rachel with the help of Santana.

They stepped off the plane into the humid Lima air.

"Smells like home!" Santana said, taking in a whiff of the Lima air.

"Yeah, sure does..." gasped Kurt, taking a breath and then holding his nose.

After heading through various security checks and picking up their baggage, they headed to the doors.

"Mama!" Santana cried as she saw her mother.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged 'awws' as they too searched for their parents.

Burt stood there with a large cardboard sign, while Rachel's dads stood waiting away from the crowds.

Santana waved at Kurt and Rachel and proceeded to leave the airport, climbing into a large range rover with her mother.

"I missed you Tana!" said Maribel, stroking Santana's long black hair.

"I missed you too Mama!" replied Santana smiling up at her.

"The wedding is tomorrow, do you know what you are going to wear mi'ja?" Maribel asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to wear that red dress I've had since graduation." Said Santana, picturing the dress, in her head matching up accessories, shoes and a bag.

"Brittany called to see if you had landed,' added Santana's mother, looking at her daughter's solemn expression, 'I told her that it might be best if she gave you some space, is that okay?'.

'Is that okay? Really? I want to see Brittany, I really do, but what if she's right. Damn it Santana, stop double guessing yourself. Okay, I won't see her. I won't call her, I won't even think about her.' Santana thought to herself.

"Yes, mami" Santana said, glancing out of the window yawning.

As she started to drift off, her phone vibrated and the picture of Laura from earlier on the plane flashed up onto her screen.

_Hey Santana, want to get a drink tomorrow? _

Santana smiled down at the screen, instantly texting a reply.

_Oh, I can't do tomorrow .I'm actually going to a wedding, how about Monday? X_

Santana quickly pressed send, biting her lip nervously.

_Sounds perfect! See you then! – Laura x_

Santana smiled to herself and proceeded to look back out of the window, picturing her date in her head.

When Santana and her mother arrived home, a small blue kia was already parked against the pavement.

Santana recognised the car and ran inside, flinging open the door and rushing into the kitchen, where Quinn Fabray was sat at the dining table.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted, rushing to give her a hug.

"Hey! You seem pleased to see me!" said Quinn in her usual soothing tone, hugging back her friend.

"When did you get here?" asked Santana, pulling back from the hug and looking Quinn in the eyes.

Quinn walked through the kitchen and pulled out three large mugs before flicking on the kettle.

"Earlier today. Your mom said I could hang out here for the weekend, you know, since my parents went to that wine cruise."

Quinn rolled her eyes, smirking at the idea of her parents on a cruise full of drunkards.

"Well i'm glad you're here! Now, you going to fill me in on the gossip?" Santana asked flirtatiously.

When the kettle had finished boiling, Santana poured out 3 hot mugs of instant coffee, listening to Quinn's college stories about her professors and various scandals.

Quinn and Santana sat down at the table, nursing their mugs.

"You see, it wasn't really an issue... until he started hitting on me. Like, I know I've liked older men in the past, but he was 57, and my English professor! Such a creep." Reasoned Quinn, gesturing with her hands.

Santana nodded, she took a long hard look at Quinn as she told another story about a college dropout. Quinn had been through a lot during the last few years, the baby drama, the accident and going to college. _Yale._ She was at Yale.

Quinn's hair was still blonde, but it was cut shorter, and hung just below her shoulders, perfectly trimmed and well kept, not like the time Quinn had tried punk.

Santana chuckled to herself at the memory of Quinn during her punk days, with her pink hair and bob, Santana had always found Quinn attractive, even then.

Santana looked into Quinn's emerald green eyes, shimmering in the kitchen light like the gold that hung from Santana's neck.

'Perfect' Santana thought, getting lost in her exploration of Quinn.

"Wait? What did you say?" asked Quinn.

Santana suddenly realised she had thought aloud, and started to blush, a soft rose pink flooding over her cheeks.

"Oh, erm, I was saying that this coffee is perfect..." Santana said quickly, trying to find an excuse, her eyes darting across the room and then back down to her drink.

"Yeah, sure you did." Quinn said cheekily, standing up and placing her empty mug into the sink.

She twirled round and lent against the worktop, her toned legs on show under her white knee length skirt.

"You look amazing Quinn." Said Santana, looking Quinn up and down.

"Yeah, you too." Replied Quinn shyly, smiling at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep beep_

'Again?' Santana thought as she hit her alarm.

Quinn groaned as she woke up, her eyes scrunching up as she stretched her back out on Santana's bed.

"Good morning!" Quinn said sarcastically, sitting up and opening her eyes to look at Santana.

Santana just groaned, still half asleep.

Quinn looked over at Santana as she lay next to her, admiring her beauty as she fell back asleep.

Santana's dark black hair was draped on the pillow, with random strands lying across her flawless face.

Quinn stroked Santana's hair as she slept, before standing up to open the curtains.

Light flooded into the room, splashing over Santana's body, causing her to wake and stir.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Shouted Quinn, throwing a pillow at Santana who remained lay on the bed.

The pillow hit Santana's fragile body, causing her to sit up and hold the fluffy pillow.

"I'm up, i'm up!" she cried, opening her eyes to look at Quinn.

"Right, good! I'm having a shower!" said Quinn, heading towards the bathroom, half turning back round to smile at Santana.

'Damn she looks so good in the mornings' Santana thought, admiring Quinn's physique as she left towards the bathroom.

Santana looked at her phone.

_1 missed call_

_2 unread messages_

Santana quickly looked to see who had called her, Rachel.

'I am so not calling Berry back.' Thought Santana, as she deleted her call log.

She quickly looked at the two unread messages as she heard the shower turn on.

_'Can't wait till Monday x'_ read the first message. Santana grinned down at the screen, looking back at the picture of Laura.

_'If you've seen Kurt, can you tell him that I miss him – Blaine Anderson' _The second message read.

'Really Blaine, really?' Thought Santana as she deleted both messages from her phone.

She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

Suddenly, the shower stopped, and Quinn stepped back into Santana's room wearing two towels; one on her head, and one on her body.

"Showers free!" Quinn said smirking.

Santana stared at Quinn for a moment and then made her way to the bathroom, leaving her phone on the side.

Quinn started to get changed into her clothes for the wedding, a red dress with a sparkly jacket. Secretly, she hoped Santana would appreciate her effort and be impressed, but Santana was her best friend, they could never be more than that.

*Phone buzzes*

'Oh gosh, what is that? Santana's phone. Should I check it? Should I not? Damn Fabray, just do it. It's probably only Rachel anyway' Quinn thought as she rolled her eyes.

She quickly clicked the huge circular button and on the screen appeared an image of a young blonde girl. Underneath the name Laura appeared, and a message.

_Enjoy the wedding today, I bet you look really hot_

Quinn re-read it.

'Hot? Who is this girl?' thought Quinn, flicking through the other texts.

Jealously suddenly washed through Quinn's mind as she put the phone back onto the desk and tried to concentrate on something else.

Santana walked back into the room after her shower, and was already fully dressed in a bright red dress, her hair tied in a towel.

"Your phone went." Said Quinn, avoiding eye contact with Santana in case she see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Oh cool, thanks." Said Santana, rushing over to check it.

Santana flicked through the messages to find the text, as Quinn watched her laugh at the message.

"Oh, who is it?" asked Quinn pretending not to know.

"Nobody." Replied Santana, throwing the phone onto her bed before walking over to Quinn and brushing her hair.

Quinn looked down at her feet and turned to face Santana.

They both looked each other in the eyes, Quinn's breathing becoming rapid as they we're within touching distance.

"I'm going to go downstairs now." Whispered Quinn, walking past Santana out the door.

Santana grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and causing her to turn around.

"Wait..." started Santana, her eyes meeting with Quinn's once more.

Quinn looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

'Come on Santana, what are you going to say' Quinn thought, 'are you going to tell me about Laura? Or are you going to talk about us.'

"You need to dry your hair." Santana said, giving up and looking down.

"Oh." Said Quinn, going back into the room to collect the hair dryer.

"You know Santana... I really thought you were going to tell me about that girl." Said Quinn, surrendering her feelings.

"What girl?" asked Santana, confused by Quinn's admission.

"Laura." Replied Quinn, looking deeply into Santana's eyes.

Santana tried to avoid her gaze, before telling Quinn everything about Laura.

When Quinn seemed satisfied with the answer, she continued to make her way downstairs, smiling at Santana knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Santana walked into the church together to see hundreds of guests. There was Emma's family, distinctive because of their red hair, Will's family with their curly hair and tight fitting clothes and the glee club, huddled together in a corner of the church.

Rachel raised her hand to usher them over.

"Over here guys!" she shouted, beaming at them.

Quinn glanced over at Santana and rolled her eyes, causing Santana to smirk.

When they reached the rest of the glee club, they were thrown into a discussion about duet's for the party.

"Yeah, Blaine and I are going to be singing, but we're not sure on what yet." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"What? Together?" Asked Tina, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt looked back at Tina worriedly, unsure of how he should react to being stared out by 'Asian Persuasion'.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" laughed Blaine, adjusting his tie so it was perfectly straight.

Kurt and Blaine looked nervously at each other, smiling awkwardly as they both tried to dispute rumours that they were back together.

"Take a seat guys! It's starting in a few minutes!" called Will from the front of the church, causing the guests to take their seats in the pews.

Will stood at the alter, adjusting the red flower pinned onto his jacket.

"It's gonna be fine Mr Schue!" said Finn calmly, as he looked around at the guests.

Santana and Quinn shuffled inside a pew filled with some members of Will's family, as the rest of the glee club scattered around the church.

"Well, the last wedding I went to ended up putting me in a chair, I don't see how this could be any worse." Said Quinn jokingly, as she turned around to look at the church doors.

Soft music started playing as Will greeted guests, shaking hands and exchanging friendly gestures, while Mercedes sung in a soft falsetto.

"I could have done that." Whispered Santana, snubbing Mercedes.

"Forever the un-holy trinity." Replied Quinn, leaning closer to Santana's ear.

"It is a carrot top convention, look at them." Chucked Santana, pointing to the red haired guests stood at the front.

Brittany, was sat 3 rows in front of them with Sam. She quickly turned round and waved, smiling broadly. Santana did a quick wave back, with a smile.

'So they are still together then...' thought Santana, slightly disappointed that she'd never have Brittany again.

"I am so over this, and it hasn't even started yet. I am clearly the hottest bitch in this joint, but i'm all alone, sitting here with you. I hate weddings" said Santana sarcastically, looking over at Quinn who was fixing her lipstick.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" asked Quinn jokingly, giving Santana a quick wink. "You know what I hate? _Men_. Every single man is a pig, expect _maybe_ Mr. Schue and Al Roker. I'm _never_ going to let a man define me again."

Santana smiled, laughing at the way she had set aside Mr Schue with the likes of Al Roker.

"Al Roker is _disgusting_ by the way." She giggled, handing Quinn's mirror back to her.

"Whatever." Said Quinn, rolling her eyes.

The bridal march started to play as Will prepared himself at the alter.

Becky Jackson walked down the aisle, throwing out soft rose petals into the crowd, missing the aisle entirely. Flashes from cameras flickered everywhere, capturing the moment on behalf of Will and Emma.

The church doors burst open, revealing Sue Sylvester in a replica of Emma's dress.

"What is that?" whispered Quinn quickly.

Santana didn't reply, she was too amazed at the sight of it all.

Gasps filled the church, with people half amazed half worried that Sue had appeared.

"What are you doing?" Will protested, as Sue reached the alter.

"Trying to save your wedding." Sue whispered back, "Emma has left the building."

Will's expression turned from confused to upset, immediately waving for the music to be halted.

After a few minutes of explaining to the guests why there would be no wedding, the crowds vacated the church and gathered on the lawn.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Asked Artie, tying to wheel himself onto the grass from the pavement.

"Somebody needs to go and see if he is okay" added Jake, pushing Artie up onto the grass.

"You should go Santana, you're better at breaking bad news." Suggested Brittany, looking at Santana with hope.

Quinn looked at Santana dubiously, obviously aware of the control Brittany had over Santana.

"You're right." Said Santana, "I am a heartless bitch afterall."

"You don't have to do that" Quinn interjected, placing her hand on Santana's shoulder which was covered with a big furry jacket.

Santana shrugged off Quinn's hand and walked inside the church, ready to confront Will about his choice.

After a long talk about what would be best, Will allowed the party to go ahead, stating that otherwise, everything would be wasted.

"Okay, well I'll go tell everyone." Santana said cooly, turning around back down the aisle.

"I'm going to go find Emma, something must be wrong." Will wept, as Finn looked down at the ground with guilt.

Santana closed the white church doors behind her as she walked back towards the crowds of people.

"Ok y'all, Mr Schue is off to find Emma, but the party is still on. You can stay or you can go!" She shouted out to everyone.

There were moans and there were cheers as people walked away to their cars.

"How is he?" Sam asked, walking over to where Santana stood.

"Probably fine, now shoo!" interrupted Quinn, flicking her hand out, gesturing for him to leave.

"So, are we going to leave?" asked Quinn, linking arms with Santana and parading her past Brittany.

A smile covered Santana's face as she saw Brittany turn green and Sam quickly take her arm.

Quinn opened the car door and she and Santana hopped in.

***NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON AS, I PROMISE! This is basically only part a of the wedding, so there will be so much more to follow. Thank you so much for reading and all of your support, I have been blown away by the amount of people reading! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you can give me some feedback and critisism if you think i need it! aha.***


	5. Chapter 5

The reception was in full swing, music was blaring away and guests were dancing across the room. Bright lights flashed everywhere, occasionally hitting the now redundant banner that read 'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Schuester'.

"We all should have known a Valentines day wedding would end up a disaster, love stinks." Said Quinn as she and Santana walked hand in hand to the bar.

"Sorry ladies, can I see some ID?" the bartender asked, looking the two underage girls up and down.

They both pulled out two fake ID cards. Santana's read Rosario Cruz, 25, while Quinn's said Emily Stark, who was barely legal.

"Well your professors are into that!" joked Santana, reading Quinn's supposed age.

Quinn laughed, taking her drink.

"I have to say 'Rosario', you are killing it in that dress." She said, looking at Santana's toned figure.

"Thanks." Santana replied cautiously, unsure of how Quinn meant the comment.

Various glee club couples danced around the room, while Blaine and Kurt sung their duet of 'Just can't get enough', clearly undressing each other with their eyes the whole time.

Blaine bopped around the stage, Tina watching from her table admiringly.

"Tina is cray." Said Santana, staring at her from across the room.

"Well, we've all wanted somebody we cant have." Said Quinn coyly, taking another sip of her wine.

Santana looked at her, and then turned to watch Brittany dancing with Sam.

"Look at those romantic saps." She said sarcastically, turning back to face the bartender.

Quinn followed her movement, and turned to do the same.

"You know what we are they they're not? Flawless." Joked Quinn, sitting down on a bar stool.

After a few drinks, they stood up to dance to another classic glee club duet of journey, but when they reached the dancefloor, the music changed, turning into a slow, first dance song.

"Still want to dance?" Santana asked, expecting the answer to be a no.

"Yes, I've never slow danced with a girl before." Said Quinn, embracing Santana in the typical slow dance position.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's waist as her heart beat sped up.

Quinn laughed nervously as they began to dance, looking down at her feet.

Quinn and Santana weren't the only people slow dancing, Finn and Rachel had reunited and had begun to dance, as well as Tina and Blaine.

Kurt was watching Blaine and Tina dance from afar, occasionally frowning at what he saw, especially after he had learnt that she'd vapo raped his ex boyfriend.

Santana and Quinn's eyes met as they danced, lost in each other's eyes.

The music began to change again, it was Brittany's turn to sing, and as per usual, she had chosen a Britney song to perform.

'Gimme more' began to blast out of the speakers, causing everybody to erupt into break dancing and other party moves.

Santana began to laugh, taking Quinn's hands and proceeding to dance with her. Quinn giggled as she spun round, twirling Santana under her arm.

Camera's were flashing all over the room, as people captured the reception party, the photographers obviously unaware that the wedding was called off.

Finn and Rachel had disappeared, wandering off to the hotel, while Marley and Jake were both doing the robot in the centre of the floor.

Santana rushed off to get more drinks, handing Quinn another as they danced.

"Wanna dance Quinn?" asked Puck, strutting over.

"Not now Puckerman, I'm busy!" She shouted, trying to be heard over the music, "I'm too busy having a good time!"

Quinn was clearly drunk, and Santana was almost there too, so Puck quietly walked away.

"Suit yourself!" he responded.

"I can't stand any more!" Quinn shouted.

"What?" Santana shouted back, equally as loud.

"I said, I can't stand in these heels for much longer!" She replied, pulling them off her feet. "You know, I think we should head upstairs!"

Quinn looked at Santana with a flirtatious smile, and lead her towards the hotel lifts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ding_

The lift arrived at floor 4, where Santana had booked a room for them for the night, Santana and Quinn bounding out of the elevator into the hallway.

They skipped down the hallway hand in hand, crashing into various doors and walls.

"Shhhhhhh!" Quinn tried to whisper, failing miserably, as she placed her finger onto Santana's lips.

Santana fiddled with the room key for a few minutes, struggling to open the door, before throwing it open and rushing inside.

"You know Santana, I have been wanting to do this for a while." Chuckled Quinn, pushing her onto the large double bed.

Santana smiled as Quinn tore off her dress and climbed under the covers.

"Who knew Fabray, who knew." She mocked, taking off her blood red dress and clambering to join Quinn.

"You sure Laura won't mind?" said Quinn, emphasising Laura's name sarcastically.

Santana shook her head, kissing Quinn's neck.

Quinn gave in, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

With another delicate kiss on her shoulder blade, Santana moved further down Quinn's pale body, whilst Quinn flicked out the light.


	7. Chapter 7

"So that's why college girls experiment." Sighed Quinn, lying back on the soft pillow.

"And thank God they do!" said Santana laughing.

"It was fun, but I think for me its more of a one time thing." Laughed Quinn, trying to hide her complicated feelings.

'I can't let Santana know how I feel. She still loves Brittany, any fool could see it, and even so, she's dating that Laura girl anyway. Oh yeah, and everyone thinks I like boys.' Thought Quinn, checking her phone clock. '11? Damn, it's too late to drive home now.'

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul." Joked Santana, staring at Quinn.

"So, what happens next?" asked Quinn, reaching for her bottle of water.

"I don't know, you could walk out first, I could, whatever really." She said, her gaze fluttering towards the window.

"You know, I might just stay here for a while." Said Quinn, "It's been a long day, I've drunk too much, and your alarm goes off _way_ too early anyway. So are you going to join me?"

"I think I will." whispered Santana, her skin glowing underneath the bright desk light.

Santana lay back down beside Quinn, tucking herself back under the covers.

"Thank you... for tonight." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

"You're welcome." Santana whispered back, her breath heavy on Quinn's neck.

Quinn shuddered, her heart rate increasing as Santana drew closer.

"Can you turn out the light?" Santana asked, pointing to the desk lamp beside Quinn.

"Erm, yeah." She replied hesitantly, flicking the black switch.

The light vanished from the room, leaving them both shrouded in darkness.

Quinn batted her eyelids as she rose, noticing Santana lay in her arms.

'This can't be real.' She thought to herself, slowly and gently removing her arms from Santana's body, as not to wake her.

She tiptoed across the room, tripping over various furniture and creating a large bang.

Santana instantly woke up, turning to locate the sound.

"Quinn?" She asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

Quinn looked down at Santana smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just going to have a shower." She lied, continuing to creep across the room.

"Oh, okay." Santana said, yawning.

Quinn rushed into the bathroom and leant against the sink.

'Oh my gosh. I can't deal with this right now. I should be going back to Yale, back to normality. I don't like Santana. She's just a friend, nothing more.' She tried to tell herself continuously, clambering into the large shower.

As Quinn washed her blonde hair, she thought of nothing but Santana, the night before coming back to her in flashbacks. She wondered what she should do next, Santana was sleeping in the next room. In her bed.

After her shower, Quinn dried herself before sneaking back out to the bedroom.

Santana was fast asleep again, sprawled out on the king sized bed.

Quinn put on the dress she'd worn that night, and went round the Santana's side of the bed. She quickly kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the door.

Quinn opened the door quietly, turning around for a moment to see Santana still lay there.

'Perfect.' She thought, closing the door behind her.

***RIGHT GUYS, THATS IT FOR TONIGHT! I apologise for the last 3 chapters being pretty short, but you will have a long large one by Friday at the latest! I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite nice to do a bit of work on Quinns point!***


	8. Chapter 8

It had been exactly 1 day, 3 hours and 27 minutes since Quinn had last laid eyes on Santana, and she was oh so aware.

Between Santana's calls and texts, Quinn had typed multiple messages out, lacking the courage to send them.

'I can do this, I just need to tell her how I feel, it's not hard, she's just a person.' Thought Quinn, reaching for her phone.

Her thumbs scuttled around the screen rapidly as she wrote out a text.

_Santana, oh gosh, this is so hard. I, have feelings for you. I can't remember when I last felt like this, but I love you, I need you. I'm sorry I've been avoiding your calls and messages; I just needed time to think. I miss you. Saturday night was amazing, drunk or not, and I hope you understand why I had to distance myself. – Q. Xx_

'That sounds so stupid' Quinn hesitated, quickly deleting the entire message and throwing her phone across the room.

She sat on her sofa with her head in her hands, her mind flashing back to Saturday, Santana's hands around her waist, teasing her with her soft plump lips. Quinn trembled just thinking about it, her body longing for Santana's gentle touch.

Quinn's house was silent as she wandered into the kitchen, reaching for the coffee pot.

"Out of coffee, typical." She muttered as she slammed the pot down onto the surface, shattering the glass into thousands of tiny shards.

Quinn jumped back, stepping out of the kitchen.

She trotted across the living room, quickly swiping her shiny silver car keys off of the coffee table, before skipping out of the door to her car.

The car accelerated towards Lima Heights, running through stop signs and traffic lights, finally skidding to a halt at a pure white house with a post-box that read Lopez.

Quinn jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut before rushing to the house door.

Quinn's fist pounded against the wooden frame of the door, making a loud knock.

"Just do it, pull it off like a band aid" she whispered to herself, as a silhouetted figure approached the door.

"Hey, Quinn!" Said Maribel enthusiastically, embracing her with open arms, "Are you here for Santana?"

"Yes, is she in?" Quinn asked nervously, trying to look behind Mrs Lopez.

"No, she's out right now, she said something about a date?" Maribel said quickly, a confused look on her face "Is it urgent? Are you okay?"

"Oh, no. I just really needed to speak to her. But never mind, I'll have to catch her later." Mumbled Quinn, looking down at the floor whilst turning her body to face the car.

"Ok, well you can always call if you need me." Said Maribel with a smile. "Have a good day, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, walking slowly back to her car.

As she reached to pull the car door handle, her phone played its familiar message tone, and buzzed slightly.

She pulled it out of her handbag instantly to read a message from Rachel.

_Hey Quinn, fancy going for a coffee in a bit? Lima bean?XXXX_

Quinn quickly typed out a reply, at first brushing off the invitation, but soon changing her mind.

_Yeah, I'll make my way there now._

As Quinn drove towards the Lima bean, the steering wheel brushed across her thigh, reminding her of Santana's soft grazes and caresses, almost causing Quinn to crash on numerous occasions.

'Focus.' She told herself, trying to clear the image of Santana in her dress out of her head.

Images of that night swirled around Quinn's mind, the way Santana had kissed her body, moving further down slowly, and the thought that somebody else could be experiencing that pleasure right now, jealousy flooded into her brain.

She arrived at the Lima Bean to find Rachel already sat down, coffee in hand.

"Hey!" She called as Quinn walked into the famous coffee house, hair askew from the wind.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn said reluctantly, noticing a circular red mark on Rachel's neck.

Quinn smirked as she lined up to purchase a deluxe cappuccino.

As she was waiting, her eyes circled the room, noticing Santana sat in the corner table with another college girl, her eyes focused on them as they welled up with tears.

In the distance, she could see Santana whispering into the girl's ear, circling the coffee cups rim with her finger.

Santana's eyes flicked over to where Quinn stood, meeting for a second, before Quinn had to break the gaze, shuffling forwards towards the marble counter.

Knowing Santana was still watching her, she begun to flirt with the barista, grazing his hand and laughing at his corny jokes.

"You're so funny, Sam? Sam." She laughed loudly, turning to face Santana and beaming.

He laughed along and handed her a slip of paper with his number, as well as a note that said 'Call me.'

Quinn walked back to Rachel's table with her coffee, placing the note onto the varnished wooden table.

"What was that?" asked Rachel confused.

"What was what?" replied Quinn calmly.

"The eye sex with that barista." Rachel whispered quietly, "Is your ex in here or something?"

"Something like that." Quinn replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a look of admiration as she mimicked her movements, flicking her hair back.

"Your phone just buzzed." Said Rachel, looking down at Quinn's bag.

"Oh, sorry, hold on." Apologised Quinn, grabbing her bag and snatching the phone.

_Who was he? What did he want? X_

Quinn could almost hear the worry in Santana's voice as she read it to herself, smiling down slyly at the message.

'_If you meet me in the toilets in 5 minutes, I'll tell you.'_ She replied, looking over at Santana's table.

Santana's eyes widened as she read the text, unsure of what to make of it, before quickly excusing herself from Laura's company.

Quinn abruptly stood, dismissing herself, before walking to the toilets.

She pushed the door open, smiling as she set upon Santana's face.

"So, who was he?" asked Santana, marching towards Quinn.

"You're so hot when you're angry." Quinn muttered, placing her hand on Santana's face.

"Wha-?" muttered Santana, being cut off by Quinn placing a kiss upon her lips.

The kiss was long and lingering; Quinn's soft lips pressing firmly upon Santana's freshly glossed lips.

"You can go back to your date now." Quinn said sarcastically, looking deeply into Santana's dark brown eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to." Laughed Santana, grabbing Quinn's hand and squeezing.

Quinn smiled, blushing.

"So what does this mean?" asked Santana, pulling Quinn closer.

"It doesn't mean anything. We should keep this open, and see where it goes first." Suggested Quinn, giving in to Santana's gentle touch, their lips meeting again briefly.

"So we just go out there and pretend nothing happened?" Asked Santana, a little disappointed.

"Precisely. Nobody has to know, but us, at least not yet." Said Quinn, noticing Santana's disappointed look. "I like you Santana, I really do. I just think we should perhaps keep this a secret until we know which direction this is going in."

Santana nodded, giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom.

"You okay Santana?" asked Laura, winking.

"Perfect." Replied Santana, picking up the coffee cup and placing it to her lips.

It tasted good, but not as good as Quinn. Santana's lips were still tingling from her bathroom embrace, desperate to go over to Quinn's table and kiss her again.

_'I miss you. Xx_' she typed out, clicking the send button.

Quinn's phone vibrated as she read the text.

'I miss you too. Xx' she replied, smiling over at Santana.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana had whole morning packing. Packing her clothes, her makeup and wedding favours into her small black suitcase, that until that morning had seemed so big.

_Bring_

Her phone buzzed, causing her to jump up and rush to find it.

"Where did I put you?" Thought Santana aloud, throwing various objects out of her way. "Aha!"

_'Hey, what are you doing today? – Q xx'_

Santana wandered back over to her suitcase, trying to find the words to say she had to leave.

_'Currently? Packing. My flight is tomorrow, you know to go back to New York. But if you come round and help me it could be done a whole lot quicker! ;) xx' _She replied, anxiously sending the message.

Santana hadn't exactly told Quinn the day she was leaving, mainly because she hadn't expected anything to come from the wedding, but also because she hadn't had any time to.

'_Oh. I'll come round to help you. Per sides, I have something we can do today! –Q xx' _Popped up on her screen, filling Santana with joy.

Santana went back to packing, trying to put her underwear and embarrassing sweat pants at the bottom of the case so Quinn wouldn't see them.

About half an hour later, a blue car pulled up onto the driveway. Expecting Quinn, Santana ran down the stairs pulling open the door, only to find Rachel Berry skipping up to her door.

"Santana, I need to talk to you, I just don't know what to do." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around Santana's arms.

Santana wriggled, Rachel's arms as tight as a boa constrictor, trying to escape.

"Damn Berry, what's wrong?" asked Santana, pulling her off.

"It's Finn." Replied Rachel, wandering inside Santana's house.

With a quick roll of her eyes, Santana followed, pulling the front door shut behind her.

Rachel made her way up to Santana's room, unfamiliar and foreign, and sat sadly on the bed.

"Wow, I never expected your room to look like this." She said, looking at each individual photograph on her bedside table.

"Yeah yeah. Now what about Finn?" asked Santana, trying to hurry the process up.

"I slept with Finn at the wedding!" Rachel said hurridly.

"You did what?" Asked Santana shocked, pondering whether she should tell her about Quinn.

"I know, it was a moment of weakness. I feel terrible. And we have to go back to New York tomorrow, and then there's Brody, and I don't know what to do anymore." Cried Rachel, breaking down into tears.

Santana sat next to her on the bed, trying to comfort her.

'Honestly, I don't care at all for Berry or her man problem's, however this is some hot gossip, and I need to get her out of mi casa muy rapido.' She thought, handing Rachel a tissue.

In the distance, Santana heard a car door shut, and rushed to her window to see Quinn step out of her car onto the driveway.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" She said to Rachel quickly, running down the stairs.

Grabbing the door knob and opening it as fast as she could, she revealed Quinn on the other side.

Quinn smiled, coming closer to kiss Santana.

Santana turned her cheek to her quickly, whispering a quick "Rachel is upstairs."

Quinn nodded, wandering upstairs to Santana's bedroom.

"You know you look great today." She whispered, turning round to face her on the stairs.

Santana smiled at the compliment, squeezing Quinn's hand tenderly.

Quinn approached Santana's room, wandering inside to find Rachel still in tears on the bed.

"Fill me in Berry, what have I missed." Sighed Quinn, sitting on Rachel's right.

Santana took her place on Rachel's left, reaching around the back of Rachel to hold Quinn's hand.

Rachel told her story again, going into full detail about the events of the night.

"Gosh Rachel, genuinely didn't want to know that much. I've seen that, that is not right." Quinn responded, flinching a little.

Rachel chuckled slightly, looking over to Santana's suitcase.

"You haven't packed yet?" She asked inquisitively.

"No. I was doing it before you arrived." She replied, looking at Quinn who was gazing over at the case.

"Am I missing something here?" whispered Rachel, noticing Santana's longing look.

Santana shook her head, standing up to finish packing.

Quinn was staying in Ohio for another few days before returning to Yale, and was desperate to spend as much time with them as possible before they went back to their separate lives.

"You know guys, since it's your last day back in Lima, I think we should do something fun!" Suggested Quinn, waving three silver keys to them.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of footsteps echoed around the McKinley High school corridors as three black silhouettes emerged from the large entrance doors.

"Guys, I-I don't think we should be in here!" Whispered Rachel worriedly, slowing her pace.

"Cool it Berry." Said Santana, strutting down the hall towards the old choir room.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's perfectly legal!" laughed Quinn in her usual husky tone. "After all, if they don't ask the head cheerleader for the keys back, they won't get the keys back."

Quinn skipped down the hallway to catch up with Santana as Rachel crept across the newly polished floor, looking into every room to check the building was empty.

Following Santana into the dark classroom, Quinn quickly flicked on the lights.

"No, turn them off." Smiled Santana, waltzing towards Quinn.

Quinn smiled as Santana begun to kiss her neck.

"S-Santana, we need to stop this. Rachel will catch us." She whispered begrudgingly, carefully pushing Santana away.

"Rachel will catch us doing what?" Asked Rachel, turning into the room suddenly.

"God, Berry, you have ears like a hawk." Said Santana frowning.

"Yeah, I was blessed. I'm also pitch perfect." Beamed Rachel proudly.

"And here's me thinking we were just becoming friends." Muttered Santana, turning her head towards the empty chairs.

"What did you say?" Questioned Rachel instantly.

Quinn laughed.

"I think we should take a look at the sights McKinley has to offer." Said Quinn sarcastically, moving towards the light wooden door.

"I'll start!" Said Santana loudly, pointing directly at the piano. "This is where Berry and Lady Hummel embarrassed themselves with that God awful rendition of defying gravity."

Rachel stood speechless, mouth wide open to face Santana.

"I was thinking more, this is where we first performed as the unholy trinity." Smiled Quinn, submerging herself in thoughts. "Gosh, the unholy trinity sounded way cooler back then."

Rachel nodded, wandering out of the choir room and into the dark hallway.

The room had reminded Rachel of Finn, and how glee club really had changed her life. Would she really be standing in an empty school with the girls who used to critique her performances online if she hadn't been in glee club?

'Don't let it get to you Rachel. You're the star. Barbara probably got this kind of hate as well.' Flooded her memory, the same words she had repeatedly told herself before glee club, before she ditched the sweaters and the headbands, before Finn.

Tears filled her eyes, slowly dripping down her cheeks like a leaking tap.

Santana creeped out of the room, sneaking up behind Rachel.

"You're not crying are you?" She asked dubiously.

Rachel jumped, quickly turning round to face Santana.

"No." Sniffled Rachel, quickly wiping her tears. "I just had to change a contact lens. I'm just going to the bathroom to fix it, please don't follow me..."

Santana raised an eyebrow before heading back inside to the practice room.

"Who'd have thought?" Laughed Santana, walking towards the top row of chairs and perching on one.

Quinn turned on the lights, smiling up at Santana with her pure white teeth that glimmered in the light.

"How about a song?" suggested Santana playfully, giving Quinn her best puppy dog face.

"I guess so... I think I have the perfect song." Laughed Quinn, clapping her hands.

Brad wandered into the room, taking a seat at the piano.

Suddenly, a familiar song filled the air, the piano playing gently against Quinn's soft voice.

_Everything I want I have:  
Money, notoriety and rivieras.  
I even think I found God  
In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,  
Pretty cameras, pretty cameras.  
Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?_

_Hello? Hello?  
C-can you hear me?_

_Girl, you're so dope,  
Your love is deadly.  
Tell me life is beautiful,  
They all think I have it all.  
I've nothing without you.  
All my dreams and all the lights mean  
Nothing without you._

_Summertime is nice and hot,  
And my life is sweet like vanilla is.  
Gold and silver line my heart  
But burned into my brain are these stolen images,  
Stolen images, baby, stolen images._

_Hello? Hello?  
C-can you hear me?_

_Boy, you're so dope,  
Your love is deadly.  
Tell me life is beautiful,  
They all think I have it all.  
I've nothing without you.  
All my dreams and all the lights mean  
Nothing without you._

Quinn took a deep breath as she finished her performance, looking up to find Santana's dark brown eyes.

Santana was speechless, beaming as she walked down to the piano.

"You can leave now furniture." Said Santana impatiently, ushering Brad out of the room.

"Where does he even come from?" asked Quinn giggling.

Santana shrugged, moving a piece of hair from Quinn's face.

Her skin soft as silk as Santana's fingers wandered down her cheek.

Quinn shuddered at the touch, flashing back to the wedding reception, Santana's delicate fingers tracing the curves of her body.

Quinn's body thrusted towards Santana as she lunged in for a kiss, colliding with her soft glossed lips.

"Hey guys guess what I fou-" uttered Rachel, pausing mid sentence as she saw what was happening.

Quinn and Santana quickly broke apart, turning to face a shocked Rachel.

"Well... I can see I'm not needed here." Muttered Rachel, organising a bundle of sheet music that was left on the piano.

"Rachel, wait." Shouted Quinn, walking towards her.

"What?" asked Rachel, turning back round to meet Quinn's gaze.

"You can't tell anybody." Quinn pleaded, looking deeply into Rachel's eyes. "We don't want anybody to know yet."

Rachel sighed, avoiding both Quinn and Santana's eyes.

"Well, okay then. I wont say anything, except to Kurt. Oooh, can I tell Kurt?" she asked, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"No!" Said Santana firmly, both arms flailing into the air.

"Well I guess this does mean I get to see you both more." Laughed Rachel, rushing to give Quinn a hug.

"I live with you." Replied Santana, annoyed at Rachel's dismissal.

"Correction, you're staying with us." Said Rachel, still smiling.

Santana rolled her eyes, walking out of the choir room door proudly.

**HI GUYS! UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME, AND I GUESS YOU IF YOU CARE THIS MUCH, I HAVE SOME EXAMS THIS WEEK! WHICH MEANS THAT NEW CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW FOR A BIT. BUT I PROMISE I WILL GET ROUND TO IT AS SOON AS IVE DONE IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, AND IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR SOMETHING, I'LL BE VERY THANKFUL BECAUSE I DO READ THEM ALL AND WOULD LOVE SOME SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn checked her phone for what must have been the 20th time, still no reply from Santana.

It has been a week since she had flown out of Lima, and already keeping in contact was proving difficult.

"You know you're not supposed to use your phone in class right?" whispered an unfamiliar voice in the row behind her.

Quinn spun round, slipping the phone into her jeans front pocket as her eyes met the bright blue gaze which seemed to be connected to an Abercrombie model body, preppy cardigan and all.

Quinn smiled politely.

"I'm pretty sure talking in class isn't allowed either." She whispered back cheekily, looking him up and down.

"Jack." Smiled the boy, extending his hand.

Quinn smiled, meeting his hand with her own and shaking, before turning back round.

"So I don't get to find out your name?" he asked flirtatiously, peering down at her notebook.

Quinn smiled to herself, blushing.

"Q-U-I-N-N. Quinn. What a pretty name, pleased to meet you Quinn!" he said enthusiastically.

Quinn turned round again, placing a hand on his knee.

"Look, whatever game you're playing here, I'm not falling for it. I'm taken." Said Quinn, flicking her fringe out of her eyes.

"Lucky man!" whispered Jack, leaning in his head closer to Quinn's.

Quinn looked down, trying to avoid his eye contact.

"Oh! I get it, you bat for that team!" he smiled winking.

"No, I do not play for that team." Said Quinn defensively.

"So you're just playing with that team?" he chuckled, placing his hand on top of Quinn's.

Quinn moved her hand from underneath his, turning back round to take notes.

"I hope you're enjoying it, because when it ends, I think we both know you'll come to me." He said smugly, picking up his pen.

**Buzz buzz.**

**'Hey, what are you up to? Obviously not much, because obviously nobody there is as hot as me. xx' **

The message popped up on her phone, vibrating as she reached down to get it.

Quinn suddenly felt guilty, locking her phone and slipping it back into her pocket.

Behind her she could hear Jack flirting with the girl next to him.

'Ugh, she isn't even pretty. She's like a second rate me.' Quinn thought, jealousy raging through her blood.

Quinn turned around quickly, attracting Jack's attention.

"Hey, do you want to get a coffee or something?" asked Quinn, smiling sweetly.

"Sure!" replied Jack, handing Quinn a piece of paper with his number on it.

Quinn turned back around, reading the note.

'Call me, I know I wont be waiting long... – Jack'

_**HELLO EVERYONE! JUST A QUICK NOTE TO MENTION THAT IM SUPER SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY'S AND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. BUT I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING WHILE I FINISH THESE DARNED EXAMS! **_

_**ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE KIND MESSAGES AND GOOD LUCK COMMENTS! IM GETTING CLOSER TO FINISHING THEM ALL, BUT IN THE MEANTIME I FEEL I SHOULD OCCASIONALLY GIVE YOU SOME LITTLE CHAPTERS TO HAVE A READ OF! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys, just a quick note to say I'm super sorry for the delay here. I meant to get started with writing after my exams, but I, foolishly, managed to lose my password for fanfiction which also happened to be my emails password, thus locking me out of everything. However, I have since recovered it all and now I can post a chapter I've been working on for a while. Thank you for all your kind reviews, and views. I'm honestly astounded by the amount of people reading and appreciating my work, so thank you! I feel like I have reached a dilemma in my work though, perhaps you can help me. With Corys recent passing, would you rather I keep him in the story or try and avoid Finn and write him out a little? I even pondered doing a chapter in dedication to Cory to finally say goodbye and thank him for everything that he and his character has done for me, but of course I would like your opinions. Thank you! _

Santana pressed her lock button, nothing.

It had been an hour since she'd texted Quinn, and the lack of replies was killing her.

'Its fine, she's probably just still in class.' Thought Santana, taking deep breaths. 'Maybe she met someone else, who's prettier than me, or smarter than me, an all American Yale girl.'

Santana started to panic. Quinn cheated on Finn, she cheated on Sam, what would stop her this time?

Santana pulled her phone out again and began dialling.

After a few seconds of the familiar beeps, Quinns soft voice flowed down the line.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Quinn said abruptly, hurrying the conversation.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were okay, you are okay right? You sound upset?" Santana responded, confusion echoing in her voice.

Santana could hear the faint shrill giggling in the background, sparking a rush of jealousy and anger.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just busy. I'm revising for a big test." Quinn muttered, lowering her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Santana said sarcastically. "Maybe you might be able to revise better if you get rid of that giggling bitch. Don't lie to me Q, and don't bother calling back."

Santana slammed her finger on the end call button, throwing the phone to the ground.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" she screamed, crying quietly on the apartment sofa.

The lock quickly turned in the apartment door, Kurt and Rachel stumbling through with takeaway bags. Kurt quickly placed the bags on the floor and ran towards Santana.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything." She sobbed, her voice muffled from the pillow that was covering her mouth.

"Do you want to go in there and talk?" asked Rachel, pointing to her vacant bedroom.

Santana nodded, leaving Kurt baffled.

"A girl talk? Without me? I thought I was honorary now!" he laughed handing Santana a tissue.

Rachel pulled out her tongue, leading Santana into the tiny room.

Santana quickly shut the door behind her, before sitting at the foot of the bed.

Rachel took a seat next to her.

"So what's wrong? Is it Quinn?" Rachel asked, trying to get Santana to look at her.

"I think she's met someone else." Cried Santana. "She didn't reply to me, she lied to me, I practically heard the giggling! I don't blame her though. I was a bitch."

Rachel reached out to grab Santanas hand.

"Look, I don't know your relationship that well, but I saw how she looked at you, and it's the same way I look at Finn. Plus, why would she cheat." Smiled Rachel, moving a hair out of Santanas eye.

Santana looked down, her feet swinging off the bed.

"Well we didn't exactly define the relationship." She uttered, avoiding Rachels gaze.

"Then define the relationship. Tell her how you feel." Laughed Rachel, taking Santanas used tissue and putting it in the bin.

Rachel stood by the bin, holding out her mobile phone.

"Call her!" she mouthed, tossing the phone onto the bed.

"I'm just gonna give her some space, I'll call her tomorrow, I promise." Santana said, wiping her tears.

Quinn slipped her phone back into her hangbag, placing it down on the floor before going back to her typing.

'I can't believe she thought I was with a girl.' Quinn thought, glancing over to the nearby table full of scantily clad cheerleaders. 'I need to find a new coffee shop.'

She quickly picked up her 'Bean around the world' coffee cup, and took a sip, her eyes just meeting with the new arrival.

"Stalking me, Fabray?" asked the smug familiar voice.

Quinn quickly placed the cup down, wiping the cappuchino foam off of her face.

"No, of course not. I just decided to get a coffee, I like coffee." She stammered, pinching herself under the small round table.

Jack laughed, pulling out the chair from the other side of the table and taking a seat.

"What you workin' on?" he asked, pulling back her laptop screen.

"I'm just writing an essay and doing some prep work for that exam." She muttered, pulling the screen back up. "It's probably easier if I do it alone though."

Jack smirked, closing the laptop.

"That might be true, but I am throwing a party tonight, and I would love for you to be there!" he smiled, passing her a small rectangular invitation.

Quinn smiled politely.

"That's nice, but I should really do some more work, I can't afford to mess this up." She said, pushing the invitation back across the table.

"I admire your work ethic, Fabray, but we both know you want to go." He said smugly, pushing the invitation back. "And if you change your mind, then come along. It's invitation only, wear something tight."

Before she could reply, he stood up, strolling out of the cafe casually.

Quinn picked up the invitation. It was electric blue with a big picture of his face on the front.

'Oh God' she thought, placing it back down on the table before packing away her things.

Quinn arrived back at her dorm room, the soft scent of roses filling her nostrils and the warm glow of her lamp showering her in light.

Quinn fiddled through her handbag, pulling out her phone and red lipstick.

She flicked open her phone and attempted to dial Santana.

'Hi you've reached the answering machine of Santana Lopez, please leave a message after the tone... unless it's you trouty mouth, in which case, just mouth it.'

"Hi Santana, it's me, Quinn... but you already know that. Erm, I just called to say I'm sorry for being a bitch and honestly, it wasn't what it looked like, or sounded like. I hope we're okay. Call me back or whatever, I need to see you." She said, promptly ending the call.

She quickly tried again to no avail, receiving the same message as before.

"Okay, this time I know you hung up on me. Are you rejecting my calls now too? I've already said, it wasn't what it sounded like, I wasn't even with those girls. This is ridiculous. I don't need this right now. I'll talk to you whenever. Bye."

Quinn threw the phone down onto her bed, shocked that Santana would reject her call like that.

'Well, fuck you.' She thought, filing through her purse, pulling out the small rectangular invitation, before wandering to her wardrobe.


	13. Chapter 13

_THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A BIT MATURE FOR YOUNGER READERS. IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN THE AGE OF 13 THEN I ADVICE YOU EITHER READ WITH CAUTION OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I WILL TAKE YOU IGNORING THIS MESSAGE AS AN AGREEMENT TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION. I DO NOT CONDONE ALCOHOLISM, NOR IRRESPONSIBILITY. (sorry i'm a worrier)_

The taxi pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse, people spilling out of the doors.

"Thank you." Said Quinn, handing the driver $20.

She stepped carefully out of the car, her red stilettos clicking against the concrete, and her blood red dress clinging to her bodies every curve.

She trotted to the door, handing the doorman the invitation before cautiously wandering inside.

Strobe lights flashed across the warehouse walls, bass and drum blaring from speakers that were carefully dotted around the venue.

What seemed like thousands of people were gathered inside the space, dancing and drinking, throwing glitter and foam.

Quinn headed to the bar, ordering a coke, diet, just how she liked it.

A figure emerged behind her, placing both of his hands on her waist.

"Don't tell me you're sticking to soft drinks tonight?" he asked cheekily, causing her to spin quickly.

"You scared me!" she laughed, giving him a quick embrace.

"When I said wear something tight, I didn't think you'd take it seriously." He said with a wink, looking her up and down.

"I dress to impress!" she said flirtily taking a sip from her coke.

"Lets get you something proper to drink! Bartender! Vodka shots please! Six of them!" He called, waving his hand to the bartender.

The waiter quickly brought over a tray, filled with six tiny shot glasses, laying it down onto the bar.

Jack handed one to Quinn carefully and ushered her to drink it.

He quickly downed his, handing Quinn another, and another, and another, leaving the final one for himself.

Quinn screwed up her face as she swallowed them, slamming the glasses back down onto the tray in a neat line.

"Now let's dance!" he commanded, taking her hand and pulling her into the centre of the dancefloor.

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist as she danced around him, lights flashing across her face.

"You look hot Quinn." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath catching her neck.

'I am so fucking drunk' she thought, the room spinning around her as she danced against him, dropping to the ground.

She stood up quickly, putting her hands behind her to find his face.

The waiter brought over more drinks, cocktails, vodka shots and tequila, Jack ushering three half naked girls over.

"Body shots guys?" He suggested, biting his lip and getting his own way.

One of the girls lay across the bar, as Jack placed the tequila shot on her stomach, a wedge of lemon in her mouth and layering salt in a line near the top of her shorts.

"You game, Quinn." He said, signalling for her to take the body shot.

She followed his instructions, downing the shot before stumbling backwards.

He held her up, whispering in her ear to do another.

Quinn turned around to face him, her arms wrapping around his neck giggling before lunging for his neck, kissing.

"Great, you're ready already. Let's go find somewhere a bit more private." He laughed, leading her through the crowds to an empty packing room.

The room was dark and dusty, old wooden tables scattered everywhere.

Jack spun her in front of him, making her dizzy before kissing her passionately and pushing her against a table.

"I knew you'd come to me eventually, Quinn. Everybody does" he moaned as she kissed his neck.

She nodded, climbing onto the table and sitting against him, he legs wrapped around his waist.

Jack pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it to the ground as his hands moved lower, caressing her waist and hips.

Quinn struggled with her dress, alcohol clearly affecting her ability to undo the buttons at the back, causing Jack to rip them open, breaking three of them.

The tiny buttons fell to the floor, bouncing and attracting Quinns attention.

She watched them roll as Jack pulled down her dress, revealing her lace underwear.

His mouth moved down her body, kissing down to her waist.

"Jack!" she moaned loudly, her body convulsing as he undid his jeans.

Outside the packing room, the music blared over their moans, the lights flashed through the crack in the door, shining light on their exposed bodies, and the bass shook the floor.

Quinn stumbled out of the packing room, pulling her dress back up and giggling as she held onto Jack who was fastening his pants.

He quickly grabbed two shots from a waiter who was walking past and downed it instantaneously, handing the other to Quinn.

"Back to mine for seconds?" he asked with a wink, already leading her outside.

Quinn laughed, skipping beside him as they left the warehouse.


	14. Survey!

Hello everybody! This isnt a chapter, sorry to disappoint! However, I created a poll on my profile page just out of curiosity to see who you'd all prefer Quinn to end up with here. It won't affect the story in any way, I just wanted to see how everyone felt about it. I will also do one for Santana, so please cast a vote because I do love your opinions. So please do that! xoxo


	15. Chapter 14

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Santana awoke, stretching to turn off the notification that rung around the room.

**_2 missed calls from Quinn Fabray_**

**_Quinn Fabray was tagged in 22 photos_**

'What? Two missed calls last night? That can't be right.' Santana thought, yawning. 'Where was Quinn last night?'

She quickly flicked through the photos, spotting Quinn dancing in what looked like a club. Santanas eyes flicked across the screen to a man stood behind Quinn.

'Who the fuck is he?' she pondered, reaching a video that included Quinn.

The video played, the loud music blaring out of the phones tiny speakers, almost deafening, to reveal Quinn doing body shots.

'I knew I was right!' Santana sighed, trying to recognise the girl underneath Quinn. 'Fuck.'

As the video continued, Quinn danced and stumbled towards the mystery guy, confusing Santana. After a few more seconds, Quinn leaned closer to the man, kissing his neck and jaw.

Santana turned it off, fighting back the tears.

"Rachel! Kurt!" she shouted, prompting them to come rushing in.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt, worriedly.

"Grab your shit guys, we're going out!" she replied, her voice trailing.

Rachel and Kurt exchanged a worried glance, a mixture of confusion and shock as they both thought it through.

"But Santana, its 11am..." reasoned Kurt, signalling to Rachel that he needed support.

"Yeah, what would we even do?" said Rachel, attempting to discourage the daytrip.

Santana looked at them both, smirking. "Easy. Gay bar."

Kurt chuckled nervously, trying to avoid Santanas eyes.

"Oh my God. I could be the Barbara of that club. We have to go!" said Rachel excitedly, hoping on the spot.

"Yeah, and I can find myself someone to distract me! Come on Lady Hummel, live a little." She laughs, climbing out of bed.

'Oh shit. Where am I?' thought Quinn, turning to face the man she lay in bed with.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." Jack smiled, rolling over to face Quinn.

Quinn chuckled awkwardly, pulling the covers off of her and pulling her clothes back on.

"Look, Jake. This was a mistake." She said, turning away from him. "I'm with someone. I'm with a girl."

Jack sighed, sitting up and revealing his washboard abs. "Quinn, you can say this as much as you want, but we both know that you like me. Deep down, you know it. You seemed pretty into it last night. Both times! So you can continue to say that you're with this girl, and that you're gay, bi, fucking experimenting, or whatever this is, but if things were so great with all of that, you wouldn't be here now; in my bed."

Quinn didn't look at him, slipping on her stilettos. "Let me tell you now Jack. This will _not_ happen again. Get it? This was a mistake."

Quinn stood up walking out of the all white bedroom.

"Call me when you decide you want a man!" he called after her. "You all do eventually!"

As Quinn walked out the front door, she pulled out her phone, leaving Santana a voicemail.

"Santana, its Quinn. Look, we need to talk. I made a mistake last night and I'm sorry and I can't lie to you. Just call me back and we can arrange a time to meet up. I love you."

She ended the call and hailed a cab, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"This is the place?" asked Kurt, his eyes darting across the shabby bar.

"Yep, the very one!" Santana smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"No straight people allowed! This is a _gay_ bar!" Shouted the bartender, giving them a dirty look.

Kurt walked through to the seating area, the bartender giving him a cheeky wink, leaving Rachel and Santana by the door.

"I am gay!" said Santana nastily, frowning at him. "Have something to say about that?"

"I'm gay too!" chirped Rachel. "Gay is okay!"

They wandered over to where Kurt had sat down, and took the booth seat.

"I'll just go and get drinks!" laughed Kurt, stepping up to walk to the bar.

Rachel waited till Kurt had walked out of earshot before questioning Santana.

"What is wrong with you? Did you even call Quinn?" she asked, looking intensely at Santana.

"She kissed someone else!" Santana said solemly. "She went to a party, did body shots off some girl and kissed a guy."

Rachel looked astounded, dropping the conversation instantly.

Two women approached the table, looking Rachel and Santana up and down.

One of the girls was short, with medium auburn hair and a porcelain complexion, the other was tall and brunette, her hair falling in soft curls and her ruby red lips slightly parted.

"You two fancy a drink?" asked the short girl with a wink.

Rachel laughed nervously. "We're dating."

Santana looked at Rachel in shock, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, two years..." she continued, trying to find an excuse.

"I'm up for a drink!" said Santana, leaving the table.

"You're girlfriends having a drink, you may as well..." muttered the short girl, looking at Rachels legs.

"Forever faithful" smiled Rachel, raising her palm.

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes before walking off with the two girls.

Kurt trotted back to the table, holding a tray full of drinks.

"Where's latina?" he joked, scanning the table.

"She went off with some girls." Said Rachel, smirking.


	16. Chapter 15

**'I think i'll tryyyyyyy defying gravityyy!'**

Rachel rolled over across her bed, picking up her phone and answering the call.

"Where are you?!" she asked, worriedly. 'You didn't come home last night!"

"I know, I know. I didn't _do_ anything. I couldn't." Santana said solemly.

"Where are you then?" Rachel asked, clambering out of bed to her mirror.

"I took a cab to the furthest place I could afford, I just needed to get away for a while." Santana muttered, shuffling her feet. "Speaking of which, can you pick me up?"

Rachel chuckled, pulling off her pajamas and getting into a classic ensemble. "I'll try and be there ASAP."

Rachel walked into the apartments living room, placing a quick kiss on Kurts cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, confused.

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Santana wants me to pick her up somewhere, so I can only assume it'll be all Lima Heights and that I might not come back."

Kurt smirked, giving Rachel a smug look. "But Rachel, you don't have a car."

Rachel looked at the ground shyly. "I know. I was hoping I'd be able to guilt trip you into coming with me and driving me there."

"I guess I'll have to." Said Kurt, standing up and pulling on his jacket.

Rachel grinned and skipped to the front door, twisting the lock till it opened.

"No, you were supposed to take _that_ left!" cried Rachel, indicating with her arm angrily.

"Rachel, I'm the driver. I'll take whatever left I want!" Kurt muttered, pushing her arm out of his way.

**'I think I'll tryyyyyyy defying gravityyy'**

"I'll never understand why you have that as your ringtone." Sighed Kurt. "Brings back a lot of memories."

Rachel ignored him, looking down at the phones illuminated screen.

_Quinn_

She quickly held the phone to her ear and pressed the answer button.

"What do you want, Quinn?" She asked, her voice sharp like a knife.

"Oh Gosh." Sighed Quinn. 'You heard. I need to talk to Santana, but she isn't answering any of my calls, or texts, or anything."

"Wonder why." Said Rachel sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" mouthed Kurt, looking worriedly at Rachels angry expression.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt pointing to the phone.

"Look I know what I did was wrong." Said Quinn urgently, "But I need to fix this."

"No, you've done enough Quinn. I'm not letting you hurt her again, you know how she felt about Brittany, you saw it, first hand! And you know how much it hurt her when she got with Sam. So don't tell me you didn't understand what you were doing, because you did." Rachel said nastily. "You can't just play with peoples emotions, Quinn. It doesn't work like that, not everything revolves around you."

Kurt kept his head looking at the road, scared to make eye contact with Rachel or dare ask what was going on.

"You know what, Rachel. You are hardly one to talk! You act oh so perfect, when in reality, you're _exactly_ the same! When you were with Brody you played Finn. You cheated! So don't tell me that what I've done is any worse than what you've done!" Quinn boomed down the phone.

The words echoed out of the speakers just loud enough that Kurt could hear them.

Kurt looked shocked, his mouth wide open, slamming his foot down on the brake causing a jolt.

"The situation with Brody was _completely _different. For one, I didn't lie or swap my sexuality every 20 minutes." Rachel muttered bitterly, lowering her voice slightly. "Ever thought how that might make Santana feel? Thought not! Look Quinn, I'm not going to sit and argue with you, I'm putting the phone down now."

Rachel tore the phone from her ear, slamming her thumb on the end call button and instantly terminating the call.

"Was that what I think that was ab-" said Kurt, before being cut off by Rachel.

"Yep." She murmured, sliding her phone back into her bag.


	17. Chapter 16

Quinn held the phone to her ear, shocked that Rachel would put the phone down on her after trying for so long to befriend her.

'I can't take this anymore' Quinn thought, grabbing her car keys and bolting out of her dorm room.

She walked through the long hallway quickly, skipping down the two flights of stairs and pushing the blocks doors open with every bit of force she had in her body.

Her face was one of sheer determination and anger, frowning as she tugged open her doors handle, clambering in and slamming it behind her.

**_Bring Bring_**

The doorbell echoed around the house as Quinn continually pressed the buzzer.

"Oh it's you!" said the familiar voice, moving to welcome her in, his bare torso shimmering in the sun.

Quinn slapped him, the sound echoing around the hallway.

"I'm not staying. I came here to tell you to stay the _fuck_ away from me." Said Quinn, holding her hands up in front of her.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed, shocked at her reaction. "Why should I?"

Quinn took a step back, her eyes bright with fury.

"You uploaded those pictures so Santana would see them. You did it purposely!" she accused, pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" he said, smirking. "All's fair in love and war"

Quinn started walking backwards down the path. "Pushing people down to get what you want isn't fair! And although I'm ashamed of what I did, I'm going to be the better person."

She turned her back to him, walking towards her car.

"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, Quinn? Because I don't think you do." He shouted after her. "Show me how much better you are!"

She ignored him, pulling the car door open and starting the engine, leaving him watching her at his front door.

"You're not a saint, Quinn!" he shouted at the car as she pulled away.

Quinn kept her eyes on the road, driving out of the neighbourhood and onto the road to New York.

The green signs flashed above her car on the highway, turning the roof of the car emerald.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me." Said Santana gratefully, climbing into the back of Kurts 4x4.

"No, its okay, sweetie! You've had a few tough weeks." Said Kurt, turning to face her.

"What d'you mean?" asked Santana, looking at Rachel.

"He overheard a conversation, Santana. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to find out." Rachel said apologetically looking down at the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait. What conversation?" asked Santana, her eyes flickering between them both.

"Oh the one ear-" said Kurt.

"The one _earlier_ on in the week." Interrupted Rachel, trying to avoid the topic of Quinn.

Kurt nodded along, smiling sadly.

"Oh, okay." Said Santana, dropping the topic.

Kurt turned on the engine, pulling out of the car pack and onto the road.

"Where to next?" he asked, driving down the long strip of road.

"Tacos?" Rachel asked, smiling around at everyone.

"Sure" agreed Santana, leaning back into the headrest.

The rain fell onto the dashboard of Quinns car, creating a loud splash as it impacted.

She skidded up to the pavement outside Kurt and Rachels apartment and parked suddenly, hopping out of the car and onto the pavement.

The rain pelted her as she walked to press the buzzer, drenching her.

She clicked the buzzer frantically. "Hello? Santana? Rachel? Kurt? Anybody?"

The rain continued to pour as she stood by the front door, causing her perfectly blow dried hair to fall onto her shoulders, completely saturated by the raindrops.

She banged on the apartment blocks door, trying to catch the attention of the people inside; but to no avail.

"It's raining!" She shouted, pointing at her drenched locks.

The security guard rushed over to the door, pulling it open but blocking the entrance.

"Excuse me miss, do you live here?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"No, but I have some friends that live in one of the apartments, I need to go in and see them." She replied, trying to pass through the small gap in the door frame.

"I don't think so, miss." He responded, moving to block the gap.

"Oh come on, you have to let me through. I made a mistake and I want to make it up to her, well all of them." She said sadly. "You must understand."

He sighed, moving out of the way so she could pass.

Whispering a quick thank you, she speed walked down the corridor to the lift, jumping through the closing doors and pressing the button to their floor.


End file.
